a Lilly and a Rose
by RoseandLilly
Summary: what if harry had 2 sisters? What if they weren't there the night Voldemort came? What if they met in their fourth year? What if...
1. Chapter 1

_a Lilly and a Rose_

_Disclaimer I do not own anything. Except the _

_Characters _

_Lilly looked out the carriage door and she vibrated with excitement. Her twin sister and she were just barely old enough to come for the experience. Their mentor, fleur, was coming because she wanted to enter so they had to come as well. _

"_I see it!" Rose yelled. Sure enough, the castle, which was to be their home for the next few months, was coming up. They all marveled over its size and the lake that would actually be able to go into cause their giant teacher, Madam Maxine, was not here. Though she had heard there was a Giant Squid in it._

_ They touched down and narrowly avoided landing on a couple of students. She stood up and left with Fleur and her sister, they were leaving first because the teacher had left Fleur in charge._

"_Welcome to Hogwarts madam." Professor Dumbledore said._

"_Merci beaucoup. We are very exited to be invited here and I trust we will have a warm place to sleep tonight, oui?" Fleur said in a very thick French accent._

"_Why certainly madam. You being a mentor will be provided, if you choose, a more private room. Your students may sleep in the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor 4__th__ years." He said _

_ "Yes please and Merci."_

_ "Now I know that my students are hungry and after your long journey I'm sure yours are as well. Let us proceed to the great hall._

_ The students, who had been very quite till, now cheered and started walking very quickly, almost unladylike. I wasn't the best judge of ladylike material but I was way better them._

_ "Come." Fleur said and she walked off. We all followed her in a perfectly straight line. Just as we walked in she turned and spoke to us, "sit were you want to but behave, the first person who misbehaves will go home along with their mentor." We all nodded and she waved us off. _

_ "Were should we sit?" I asked Rose. She glanced around for a moment, "let's sit at the far table." As soon as I nodded my consent we were off._

_ As we walked over to the table lots of people turned and looked. Now I was not very shy. I had a very mean temper and wasn't afraid of most things, but we were all wearing ridiculous silk dresses and capes. All the dresses that the Beauxbatons girls were wearing were a pale blue. Since my hair was a flaming red and my eyes, a bright green it looked awful on me. As for Rose, that was a completely different story. The dress looked fabulous on her, it clashed perfectly with her ivory skin and dark black hair and the whole thing was perfectly accented by her ice-blue eyes. So I was a little embarrassed to be seen wearing this hideous garment._

"_Can we sit here?" I asked._

"_Of course." A girl with bushy brown hair said. As soon as we sat down, she started making introductions._

"_Im Hermione Granger, this is Ronald Weasley, his sister Ginny, the twins Fred and George, and Harry potter." She pointed to each of them as she said their names._

"_I am Lilly Rose Maria Evans and this is my twin sister Rose Lilly Marie Evans. You can just call us Lilly and Rose."_

"_Your twins that's awesome." Fred and George said at the same time._

_We smiled "ya you should see us when we did hair changing spells we accidentally did it wrong and we both looked the same. It was hilarious our mentors were going crazy." Finally, Harry Potter started to speak, that's when I realized something._

"_Oh my gosh your Harry potter!" I said astonished._

"_Please excuse my dumb sister. She gets really blonde at times." Rose said warmly while rolling her eyes._

"_Sorry, please say what you were going to say."_

"_Its okay, I just wanted to ask was your mother, by chance, related to the Potters at all." He asked with a smile_

"_Well, the thing is we never new our mother." Rose said _

"_We are mystery kids. We just showed up one day at Beauxbatons with a letter that said our names and ages and birthdates."_

_He looked sorry, "Sorry, I asked…it's just that my mothers name was…" _

_I cut him off "Evans. I, for a period, was focused on finding anything to do with the last name of Evans. All I found out was that it's a muggle name and the famous Harry potter's mothers last name is Evans." _

_I was suddenly hungry and I smelled mashed potatoes and I just had to eat. Potatoes are my most favorite food in the world. I loaded my plate up and started digging in. Being careful not to spill down my robes. A few minutes later the doors opened and in came the Durmstrang boys. They were dressed in fur capes so I guessed they came from somewhere cold. _

"_Albus. Its been along time." After the first wors we totally tuned him out as Ron was talking about how he wanted to join the Quidditch team. Hmm maybe they would let us help them practice Rose and I were actually good players. I turned back to my plate and discovered dessert. Yummy! There was everything and I helped myself to a little of all. Soon it was all gone and the professor stood up to make a speech._

"_Welcome too Hogwarts. Please make yourself right at home. Now as I recall the other Headmaster and madam Fleur want to talk."_

_My mentor went first, "Students please listen carefully all of the mentors will get private rooms and the children, will go to the common rooms as follows. Lilly and Rose you will go to Gryffindor along with Mary. Jordan, Brooke and Abigail will go to the Ravenclaw common rooms." She sat down after she finished her speech._

_Hermione turned to us, "You get to sleep in our dorms with me and a few others. We are all Gryffindor so you get to follow our schedule." _

_I smiled at her but it was against the rules to speak while an adult was talking. The Durmstrang professor finished his speech just saying that all his students will be staying on the boat that they came in._

_After professor Dumbledore finished dismissing us off to bed, Rose and I went up to Fleur to wish her good night as it was procedure to do so. _

"_Come with me I want you to formally meet Professor Dumbledore. He said he has something he wants to speak to you about." She turned and we followed her obediently. I whispered quietly, "What did we do?"_

_She whispered, "I don't know."_


	2. chapter 2

_A Rose and a Lilly _

_Disclaimer we don't own Harry Potter._

_Chapter 2_

_ It was a short walk to His Office. You know how when you're about to get a death sentence or when your in trouble it seems to take forever to walk to your doom? Well that didn't happen to me. It seemed to take seconds._

_His office was apparently behind a stone gargoyle and we pause at the base._

_ "Gobstoppers." Fleur said and the gargoyle moved revealing a set of stairs. We swiftly mounted the steps and were outside the door to his office in no time at all. Respectfully, Fleur knocked. _

"_You may enter", Dumbledore's warm voice said. I pushed Rose in front of me and entered the office last, shutting the door quietly behind me. Among a very impressive collection of portraits, instruments, and books sat Dumbledore behind a large desk. Four chairs were positioned in front of the desk, one of which was already occupied by a confused and surprised Harry Potter._

_ We each took our places Fleur on the end followed by Rose then me next to Harry Potter._

_Rose leaned close to me and whispered, "Now, if Harry speaks to you do not shout out 'your Harry Potter' like you did earlier, oui?"_

_In answer I just glared at her, promising with my eyes that she was going to get it after we got out of here. _

"_I am sure you all are wondering why I have asked you to come here. The answer is quite simple." Dumbledore looked at each of us before addressing Harry. "Harry, you know that you were two when your parents were killed. You do not know, however, that you had siblings." He paused for a moment as Harry digested the news that he wasn't an only child as he had believed he was. Dumbledore continued before Harry could ask questions,_

"_You had two sisters that were both a year younger than you. When they were born I took them, to the dismay of your parents, and hid them in France. I did this because I was already aware of the prophecy and I didn't want to take a chance on there safety. I tried to talk your parents into coming and hiding again with them or at least let me take you as well but they wouldn't here a word of it. It's a wonder I got the twins out at all. I decided that it was time you all found out who you really are. Harry, you're a big brother and the two lovely French witches sitting next to you are your younger sisters. Oh, I almost forgot" He held out a small bowl of colorful round candies. "Anyone care for a Gobstopper? They are a muggle candy that I am quite fond of." Harry's mouth was agape with wonder and I am sure that Rose's and mine were in a similar state. "Harry, please show your sisters the way to the Gryffindor common room the password is __Patronus__. You can get to know one another on the way. Be sure Ms. Granger knows that the girls will be staying in her dorm and therefore following her schedule. Now, you are dismissed, but, if you would, Ms. Delacour please stay behind. I believe we have business to discuss." We all stood, Harry, Rose and I, in a daze. With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore changed the four chairs we had been occupying into a large, comfortable looking couch. Harry opened the door and we all filed out, past the stone Gargoyle and into the now empty corridor. An uncomfortable blanket of silence fell over us as we were walking down the corridors and I found myself grasping hands with Rose as a sense of reassurance. _

_ "So you're my brother?" I asked Harry._

_ "Seems like it to me. I had my suspicions since dinner, as did Hermione, but I never thought that it was true."_

"_Well, we never thought we had any living relatives so this is really shocking to us." Rose said icily._

"_You know it look likes we have the same color of hair Rose." Harry said a little uncomfortably. I guess he heard the tone of Roses voice. _

"_So where is this Gryffindor common room?" I asked trying to ease the tension. _

"_It's just a little farther down the corridor and up a couple hundred flights of stairs." Harry said with a slight smile on his face._

"_So have you pulled any good pranks?" I asked._

"_No. But if your into pranks then you want to see Fred and George." He said with a shake of his head, "They will probably be doing a prank soon. They always do one at the beginning of the year."_

"_Oh. I suppose we will have to get to know our opponents." I replied with a wink to Rose._

_We stopped out side a portrait of a fat lady, instead of turning around, Harry stepped forward "__Patronus" He said. The portrait swung forward revealing a stone archway into a comfortable looking gold and crimson common room._

"_Welcome to Gryffindor common room." Harry said with a smile._

"_Oh Harry what happened? Are you in trouble? What did you already do?" Hermione said as she rushed forwards. It was obvious that she had been pacing the floor in worry._

"_Give him room to breathe Hermione." Ron said._

"_Oh right sorry. So what did Dumbledore need?" She asked after she had backed off a little bit._

"_Um he just wanted to tell me that I had sisters." He replied with a small sheepish grin._

_Hermione stood there with her mouth agape._

"_What was that?" She managed to get out._

"_I have sisters, two of them."_

_I looked at Rose and could feel that in some odd way, she didn't believe it. Hermione looked at us. "I guess this is them? They definitely look like you. You know, because you and Lily both have your mom's eyes and you and Rose have the same hair. Wow! Sisters! This year is going to be very interesting. Where are they going to stay?"_

"_Actually, they are staying in your dorm" Harry said. _

"_Only if it's not any kind of intrusion," I added._

"_Of course not! Don't be silly! We have plenty of room in there!" She said in a don't be silly voice that I could easily tell meant if your Harry's sisters you're my new best friends._

_Hmm I wonder if she likes him. I thought to myself._

"_Come on I'll show you the dormitories." She said and offered her hands to us. I placed a hand in hers and looked towards Rose, waiting for her to do the same. However, Rose just shook her head in rejection and crossed her arms. A brief look of hurt flashed across Hermione's face but was son replaced with the glowing smile she'd had since meeting us. _

"_Those over there are the guys dormitories." Hermione said while pointing to the staircase on the left. _

"_Ours is over on the right." She said and we walked forward. _

"_Is everyone from your school staying with Gryffindor fourth years?" She asked with a slightly worried tone._

"_No just us." Rose answered. I could so hear the untrusting in her voice only because I heard it before. _

_A few years ago I had my first boy friend, what really made him break up with me was the glares that Rose would give him every time she saw him, which was a lot. I would hate it if she ruined the friendship that I could feel growing between Hermione and me._

"_There is one more person but I'm guessing that she will stay in the third year dorms. She didn't study ahead like us. No one did actually." I said with a little extra warmth then usual. _

_They went up the stairs and came to a door that opened to a circular room with five beds. _

"_Hermione!" a girl shrieked." There are extra beds that means…" She trailed off when her eyes landed on Rose and I. _

"_Lily, Rose meet Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil," Hermione said gesturing to the two girls who were lounging on there beds. Lavender, who had shrieked, stood immediately and crossed the room. _

"_Which one of you is Lily and which one is Rose," she asked. At first, I was surprised thinking she could tell we were twins, which didn't make much sense since we don't really look anything alike and then I realized Hermione hadn't made proper introductions. _

"_I am Lily Rose Maria Evans," I said "and this is my twin sister Rose Lilly Marie Evans" Lavender nodded and then returned to her bed. _

"_Twins huh? I have a twin to," said the other girl, Parvati, "She is in Ravenclaw though, her name is Padma. Remind me to introduce you to her later."_

_I nodded "I will." _

_Rose and I walked over to the two beds that weren't occupied. They had scarlet hangings that matched the sheets that were in the worst fabric imaginable. Rose ran a hand over the sheets and immediately pulled it back as it had done some personal wrong to her. _

"_There not silk," she whispered in tearful French._

"_It's ok, We packed our own sheets, remember" I gently rub a hand in small circles on her back as she attempts to recover from the awful realization that not every school had silk coverings. _

_She took a small breath and walked over to a large black trunk that had many locks, a rose engraved in gold on the lid. She leaned down and spoke the word 'Chocolate' to the first lock. It popped open and the lid sprang up to reveal an assortment of toiletries and bedding. She lifted out carefully folded midnight blue silk sheets. She took out her wand and with a simple spell had done away with the atrocious crimson things and replaced them with the very welcoming silk ones._

"_That's better." She breathed._

_I then after watching and being a mused by the looks on my new friends faces, crossed over to my trunk that was exactly like Roses except that it had a lily on it. I spoke the word 'Butterbear' to the first lock and like Roses, it popped open and revealed toiletries and bedding. I carefully lifted out my white silk sheets. I waved my wand and the sheets were instantly on the bed along with matching silk blanket._

"_Well now that we got are beds made I guess its time for bed?" I said turning around to look at the other girls._

"_I guess so." Hermione said. I thought a little reluctant but oh well._

_I opened the next lock on my trunk by saying "Pumpkin Juice." It popped open to revel nightgowns and other bed cloths. Quickly I picked my favorite nightgown and noticed that Rose had done the same._

_Mine was a spaghetti strap emerald green dress that matched my eyes. It was a little longer than floor length and silk._

_Roses was a purple dress that looked beautiful on her. It accented her curves perfectly and her hair as well looked perfect with it. _

_I had a robe to mach it but that would only be used when necessary._

_I helped Rose pull all the bobby pins out of her hair and let her wavy hair cascade down her back. Both our hair was wavy. Mine was a little curlier than hers was though. It reached the bottom of my back and it was very difficult to brush. We were soon ready for bed and I remember my last thought before I drifted off to sleep were _

"_I cant wait till I can get my soft fluffy bed back."_


	3. Chapter 3

A Lilly and A Rose chp.3

When I wake up it takes me a moment to remember where I am, but only a moment. The room is being painted in brilliant shades of gold and yellow as the sun rises. I look around and notice that everyone else is asleep, save for Lilly. Her bed is already made and by the looks of her sheets she took great care in being sure that it was perfect. I step out of bed and quietly whisper my trunk open. I snatch my bag of toiletries and a casual knee length dress before heading towards a door marked 'bathroom'. I open the door and a burst of damp air prepares me for a freezing shower. From the feel of the air Lilly has been in the shower for a while.

"Bonjour Lilly!" I shout my good morning as I strip down and take one of the two vacant showers. The chill of water wakes me up. With a clear mind and soon to be clean body I go over the events from last night. It's incredible to think that we are related to the famous Harry Potter and I'm glad that Lilly is taking all this so well. I envy her. She's so easy going and can get just about anybody to open up and spill their heart out. She loves new friends and experiences; she enchants people with out using any sort of magic. My sister is a true witch. I, on the other hand, seem to push people away. I'm to protective and untrusting to really meet people and make friends, Lilly and Fleur are the only people that I even talk to back at Beuxbatons. Now I am among not only a strange country stuck with people I don't know, but I am also with the only other living relative I know of and I don't even trust him. I never truly believed what the teachers at Beuxbatons had always told us. That we had been sent cause our family was in danger and they were trying to keep the children safe, in my heart I had always believed that we had been abandoned and the teachers believed we were to frail and unstable to cover it up. I never told Lilly this, however, she was so happy just believing that if our parents had wanted us they would have kept us. It's a relief to know that I was wrong, but that doesn't mean I can suddenly start trusting every person I meet. I turn off the water and towel myself dry. I step out of the shower, put my hair in a towel and slip into my dress. It's made of Egyptian cotton and is so soft I often imagine that a cloud couldn't be much softer. The dress falls to my knees exactly and is my favorite of red; I am also quite fond of the simple cut as well. Lilly is wearing a dark green dress that accents her eyes and hair perfectly. The hem is a shiny gold and falls to her ankles.

"Would you braid my hair Rosie?" she asks. I nod and position myself behind her. I begin to braid the waist length red curls that adorn my sister's head. As I place the hair beside her ear into a braid I catch site of her birthmark. About the size of a sickle the tan star shaped mark hides just behind her left earlobe. I absentmindedly reach up an touch moon shape behind my left ear and suddenly wonder if Harry has a birthmark as well. The thought sends a chill through my body and I quickly finish the braid. I tie a gold ribbon around the black elastic and step back to examine my work and await Lilly's verdict.

" Merci Rose. I love it when do my hair." Lilly says gathering her nightgown and towel and going back into the dorm. I follow her.

" I don't see why you have me do your hair when it could be so much nicer if you used magic." I comment. I wave my wand and my bed makes itself. I speak my trunk open and place my things in the bottom compartment.

"It just means a little more to know that someone took time just to do my hair when they know very well I could do it with magic." Lilly picks up her brown leather book bag and gently tosses an identical black one over to me. We are headed towards the door when the other three finally start to awake.

"Everything has a meaning to you doesn't it" I say. Lilly opens her mouth to reply but is cut off by a grouchy Lavender Brown.

"Speak in a language we all can understand"

Me and Lilly chuckle. We hadn't even realized we were speaking French.

"Good Morning Lavender" we say in perfect unison, and in English.

We head down to the common room to find Fleur and the other six Beuxbatons girls waiting for us. We all exchange greetings and then line up behind Fleur in rows of two. Since me and Lilly are the last in line we are able to see the raised eyebrows of the few Gryffindors that are awake. We chuckle quietly at their reaction to our disciplined way of life. We see very few students on the stairs and most of the paintings we see are all sound asleep. A portrait of a young woman in an uncomfortable looking blue dress catches my attention.

"Look, Lilly, it's Elise Verdante" I say upon remembering who she is. Elise awakes at the sound of her name.

"Zacre bleu" She exclaims, " It is Lilly and Rose! Mon Amis, how are you?"

"We are wonderful." Lilly replies.

"It's so different seeing you here." I say, "why leave that nice painting that you have back in the hall of Beuxbatons? You didn't come all the way just to see now did you" I tease.

"But of course I did!" she says, "I am telling ze other girlz how things are going with ze tournament." We smile.

" Tell them that the only thing we have to report is that the tournament is very boring so far" I say, "course, that could be because it hasn't officially started yet."

"We have to go eat breakfast, Elise, please send the others back home our love" Lilly says. Elise nods and walks out of the frame. We walk into large room that we first saw last night. It's the first chance we have to actually look at it and I am so captivated by the ceiling that I don't even notice the by until he has run into me. My bag drops and a few books with French titles slide onto the ground. He retrieves the books and bag and starts to hand them to me but then freezes and stares. Lilly and I exchange rather amused looks. I reach for the stuff and he suddenly seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in. He places the books inside my bag before handing it to me.

"Merci" I say as I shoulder the bag. His pale blue eyes meet mine as he replies.

"Not at all" He says kindly "Sorry I ran into you."

"No, it's my fault. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going." I smile. Lilly takes me by the hand and gently leads me to the table we sat at last night.

"Rose, that boy's staring at you," she says as we sit. I turn and he quickly drops his gaze to the floor and takes a seat at the table at the other end of the hall. As other students groggily walk into the hall Lilly and me discuss, in French, everything that has happened so far and are so into the discussion that we don't notice Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George until they have taken their seats around us.

"Speak in words we can all understand" Ron says grouchily. I laugh and wonder if he has spoken to Lavender this morning. I see Harry eyeing me, obviously trying to see if I am as hostile as I was last night. I coldly return his gaze. I feel that I have the upper hand in the 'stare down' until Lilly does something that catches both Harry and me by surprise. She leans over and hugs him. Hugs him! As if she had known him all her life! After Harry has recovered from the initial shock of being hugged by a semi stranger, he hugs her back. I harden my gaze towards the both of them and address Lilly in our native language.

"What are you doing?" I say. Something in my voice must have caught the attention of not only her but a few others as well because everyone who just plopped down beside us stops and looks at me. I silently thank God that they don't understand what I'm saying. Her answer is also in French with a defensive tone to make her sound just as hostile as I look.

"I am hugging our brother"

"We don't even know him," I say

"So? He's the only family we have. I want him to know that he is special to me. That he completes my 'family,'" She says. She looks at me with a weird expression and I realize that hurt must be the emotion that is displaying on my face.

"Does that mean I wasn't enough before we met Harry?"

I stand abruptly and announce that I am no longer hungry before grabbing my bag and swiftly leave that Great Hall, ignoring Lilly's shouts that I should eat something. I have no idea where I am going or why I'm even running, but I feel the sudden need to get out this castle and into fresh air. I find myself seated beside a very large lake when I hear footsteps coming my way. I turn expecting to see Harry or Lilly, but I find myself, instead, looking up at the boy I ran into earlier.

"You okay? You left kind of fast." He sits beside me and waits for my reply.

"I'm fine. Just felt somewhat…cramped in there." I focus unnaturally hard on the water before me.

"That girl you were with when I bumped into you this morning, she your sister?"

I look at him.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you guessed. Most people don't think we look anything alike." He smirks.

"You don't really, but you seem really close. Is she younger or older than you?"

"She's younger. By 3 minutes and 59 seconds." His eyebrows shoot up into his pale blond hair.

"Your twins? I guess that makes sense. I never did catch your name, by the way." For some reason I blush as I say my name.

"I'm Rose Evans, my sisters name is Lilly. What about you? What's your name?" His chest puffs out a little with pride as he says his name.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

A Lilly and a Rose

I don't own anything Harry Potter, wish I did.

I walk beside Lilly to the potions classroom as she explains the four houses of Hogwarts and their colors. I learn that Draco is in Slytherin, generally disliked by the other houses. My mind wanders to earlier this morning beside what I now know to be the Black Lake. I learned we are similar in that neither of us is fond of Harry Potter, but I didn't tell him that he was my brother. Something about how he said his name made me hold that piece of information. I reach into my bag and find the box of Bertie Box Every Flavor Beans he gave me. We enter a dimly lit dungeon with at least nine cauldrons paired with a table that would seat two. Compared to the transfiguration room this is a funeral home. All dark and depressing. Lilly and I sit close to the back, Harry and Ron are on one side of us and Hermione and Lavender on the other. The door to the classroom bangs open and all talking stops immediately as wizard with greasy black hair and a hooked nose walks swiftly to the front of the class. He turns to face us with a swish of his black robes. His eyes rove over the class until they find us.

"Good Morning class." He says in an unpleasant tone. "It seams we have some new students with us this year." Every eye in the room turned to us.

"My name is Professor Snape", the man said. "Stand and tell us your name and what school you are with."

Lilly and I looked at each other before slowly standing. We both placed out hands behind our back and our feet shoulder width apart. We stood straight and with confidence. We spoke in perfect unison.

"We are from the Beuxbatons Academy for Young Witch's in France." Snape nodded for us to continue.

"My name is Rose Evans," I said. He looked at me with a vacant expression before a look of hatred came upon his face and his gaze turned unbelievably cold. I held his eyes and made my gaze firm and hard. I don't know why but something about this man rubbed me raw.

"My name is Lilly Evans," Lilly said. Snape went rigid at her name but when he looked at her his features softened and seemed to openly adore her for a moment before turning his features back into a mask for his emotions to hide behind. We sat down and he proceeded with the class but looked at us often, always with hatred when he looked at me and with adoration when he looked at Lilly. Our potion that day was incredibly simple. We were to brew the Drought of the Living Dead. Lilly and I were both incredibly skilled at potions and had the potion prepared before some of the students had even realized that there was a potion to brew. Snape came over to check our work and couldn't find anything to criticize about it.

"Very good, Miss. Evans," He said, addressing Lilly "Something tells me you have an aptitude for potion making, am I correct?"

"Oui Monsieur, both I and my sister are very gifted in potions." Snape lowers his voice so that only the two tables around us can hear him.

"Your mother was gifted in this subject as well; it is obvious that you take after her. Especially you, Lilly, you look exactly like her." Lilly blushed at the compliment. We had seen pictures of Lily and James Potter and knew that she was beautiful and he was handsome.

"You, Miss. Evans," Snape turned to me "take after your father, as far as I can tell. You look like him, his eyes and hair. You best hope you don't have his attitude as well. He was arrogant and self centered, always making trouble and strutting about the castle." My face turned red.

"My dad didn't strut, and nor do I.," Harry and I said together. I glared at Harry for a moment before adding, "He isn't my dad. I'm an Evans not a Potter."

Lilly, Snape and Harry looked at me.

"No, he is most definitely your father. Only a Potter could retaliate with that much pride in their voice, as your brother has demonstrated. 10 points from Gryffindor." And with a swish of his billowing robes, he was at the front of the room again.

I stared at him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. Lilly looked at me with a puzzled expression and Harry just stared straight ahead. The minute we were dismissed I jumped up and practically ran out of the room. I ran out of the castle and stopped on the shore of the Black Lake.

"Why are you so against being a Potter?" I turned to see Lilly looking at me with a somewhat disappointed expression. "Why are you so intent on pushing away the fact that we had family, that they didn't want to give us up, that they loved us?"

"Then why did they give us up? Why did they let Dumbledore take us away?" I hadn't meant to say what I was thinking but I'm so confused and don't know what to feel or why I am doing what I do.

"So that's it," Lilly said quietly "I always wondered why you were so tense and protective when we tried to get close to somebody. It's because you thought we had been abandoned, unloved. Thinking that hurt you didn't it? It hurt you and you never wanted to feel that hurt again so you shut everybody but your immediate friends out. You were protecting yourself."

I usually don't mind when she's right but the fact that she could read me so well irritated me and put me on the defensive.

"Do you think it's wrong to protect myself? To try and prevent anything like that?"

Lilly came to stand beside me.

"No, but I think that now that you know the truth, that we were wanted and loved, you should give everyone a chance. Harry looked hurt when you denied being a Potter. Keep in mind that Harry was all alone. He didn't have anybody to love him and keep him company until he came to Hogwarts. We had each other. The fact that Harry now has somebody who can understand what he feels like, I'm sure that it's nice to know that he has family that could actually care about him. Give him a chance and don't push him away." I pondered this for a moment. I hadn't ever thought that Harry could have had the same thoughts on family as I did. Or the same feeling of not knowing if I was ever loved. Maybe I should give him a chance. Maybe we could actually be a family, perhaps not a whole family but a family just the same.

I turned to Lilly, who's studying my expression, and smile.

"I hadn't thought of it that way. Your probably right and I should probably apologize to him."

"I think you should."

We walked back up to the castle and into the Great Hall where lunch is being served. Draco gives me a discreet wave as I follow Lilly to our seats at the Gryffindor table. Ron is stuffing his face and Hermione seems to be working on a essay of some sort. Fred and George were trying to see who could make Lavender Brown the angriest. Or at least that's what it looked like from the appearance of Lavender's red face. A depressed looking Harry looked up as we plopped down across from him on the bench.

"Harry," I say, his gaze locks on me as I continue "I'm sorry if what I said in potions upset you. They're were some thing's that I hadn't realized when I said that and now I feel ashamed."

Harry smiles and I feel a weight lift from my shoulders.

"It's alright, Rose. I understand a little how it must feel to have a total outsider come and claim he belongs in your family. It can feel threatening."

I nod and then remember something from earlier in the morning. As Lilly reaches for the mashed potatoes I ask my question.

"Harry you don't have a birthmark do you?"


	5. Chapter 5

_a Lilly and a Rose_

_We don't own Harry potter. Though we wish we did._

"_Do you have a birth mark?" Rose asked. We both had one mine was a star right behind my right ear while hers was a moon behind the same ear._

_ Harry looked startled. _

"_Not that I know of." He said with a confused look._

"_Lilly and I," she said, "have birthmarks and I was just wondering if you had one."_

"_You can look more closely in the common room but it would be kind of weird down here." Harry offered with a smile._

_Dumbledore stood up to make a speech. After a couple of minutes, the hall was quiet._

"_Mr. filch has asked me to tell you that the list of banned items has been posted on his door. It has now reached 143 items."_

_He stopped for a moment, "I would also like to tell you that the Quidditch has been cancelled this year." _

"_What?" Harry stood up saying. I noticed a lot of others were too. I was disappointed myself as I was looking forward to the games._

"_Settle down. Instead, it will be replaced by the triwizard tournament, as you already know. The students who have come as guests will be your competition and for the other schools we are your competition."_

_He looked around at the faces of his students._

"_To protect our younger students, you must be at least 17 years old to compete." _

"_Not fair!" the twins Fred George yelled._

"_That's rubbish!" They yelled again. I could not believe how disrespectful these people were._

_After they had settled down a little bit, {Professor Moody had made a little bit of lightning appear to make them be quiet.} He started speaking._

"_This is only because of the death rates because of these events. The last I checked it was 53 dead and quite a few serious injuries." The faces of the students were actually quite serious when they heard this number._

"_To protect an underage student from entering, I will draw an age line around the cup."_

_He raised his wand to the top of a wooden chest that Mr. filch had carried in. The boxes started disappearing. In the boxes was a silver cup._

"_The triwizard tournament has begun." Said Professor Dumbledore gravely._

_He then raised his wand and in a quiet voice drew an age line around the cup._

"_People who are interested must put their names in the cup before tomorrow evening. Goodnight."_

_We were dismissed and started heading to the common room. I saw the blonde boy, Draco Malfoy I think, wave at Rose before joining two boys. _

_I made sure to stay close to Harry since I hadn't quite learned where the common room was yet. On the stairs, everybody was talking about the Triwizard tournament and the new rules. I noticed that Ron seemed really bummed about the age limit and overheard Fred and George talking about an aging potion. I noticed that George started sneaking glances at Rose when he thought no one was looking. I laughed in my head, it was pretty cute and funny to see the effect that Rose had on him. I turned and saw that Rose was ignoring him and would not even look at them, though I am almost positive she noticed. So I made a decision._

"_Hey Rose," I said. She turned he head to look at me. _

"_I'm going to go over there and talk with the Weasley twins, ok?" She nodded her head and I walked over to them. When they saw me coming, they quickly stuffed what they were looking at in their bag._

"_Hello, how are you this fine evening?" I asked them._

"_Brilliant. Why?" Fred said a little uncomfortably. _

"_Well, I was just wondering what that was you were looking at before I came over" I said  
>"Oh, nothing important. Just the recipe for an aging potion." George said with a slight grin. It was as if he was trying not to tell anymore detail even though it was obvious he wanted to.<em>

"_So do you always bring your potion recipes to dinner?" I asked with a look of innocence on my face._

"_Um no." They both said._

_In the midst of the conversation, I reached very discreetly into their bag, quickly pulled out the parchment they had been looking at and hid it behind my back.  
>"Well, whatever you say." I said with a smile. "So Harry tells me that you are the king pranksters of the school, is that true?" I asked with a thoughtful expression. Rose and myself were very proud pranksters ourselves.<em>

"_Why yes." George said proudly._

"_No ones will ever dethrone us." Fred said proudly._

_I laughed._

"_I'm sure. Well any way, the real reason I came over here was to tell you, George, to try and be more discreet when sneaking looks at Rose." I laughed at his expression and the fact that Fred looked like he was about to crack a rib in an attempt not to laugh himself._

"_See you later then." I turned on my heel to Rose, fingering the piece of parchment in my hand._

"_Rose. I've got to tell you something once we get up to the dorms."_

"_Ok, we can go right after I check Harry for his birthmark." She said with a grin on her face. I had a feeling that she knew what I wanted to talk to her about._

_We entered the tower right behind the Weasley twins who were franticly searching their bags and pockets for the parchment._

'_Harry!" I called once we were in the common room._

_He raised a hand and waved Rose and me over to where he, Hermione, and Ron were seated by a window._

"_Harry I'm going to look right behind your right ear for your birthmark." Rose said a little less confident then before._

"_Ok, sure." He stood up to better allow Rose to reach his ear.._

_She took a deep breathe before going behind Harry and moving the hair behind his right ear. She gasped a little before stepping away._

"_You have one Harry," She said before sprinting up the girl staircase._

_I took her position right behind Harry, moved his hair and saw what Rose saw._

"_Harry, yours is mine and Roses combined. A star and the moon combined." I said before turning and running up the staircase to Rose._

_Right before I was in the dormitories, I caught a glimpse of Fred and George leaving the common room with a worried look on their faces._


	6. Chapter 6

_a Lilly and a Rose_

_We don't own Harry potter _

_I woke up that morning with a yawn. I had bathed last night after checking on Rose. She had just sprinted upstairs because she was scared of what she saw. She thought that it meant that he was our brother for real and no one was pranking us or anything. She was just acting silly, she would come to and learn to love Harry as I already had._

_I had braided my hair last night so that it would be in those loose curls that I loved. My hair was only wavy not the curly like I wished it was._

"_Rose its time to get up. You need to shower still." I said while going over to Rose and shaking her slightly. Her eyes opened immediately and without a word she gathered her things and retreated to the bathroom._

"_Chocolate frog" I said to my chest and it opened reviling a walk in closet. I walked in and started picking out my dress. Formal, Casual, or semi casual._

_Semi casual, white and gold, or green and gold. So many choices to make. _

_I finally decided on an ankle length green dress with elbow length sleeves._

_It had gold trimming on the top and bottom but other than that, it was the color of my eyes. I found the matching shoes and walked out making sure to shut it behind me. _

"_Lilly, can you do the bun in my hair to day? It's not working out for me." Rose asked._

"_Sure. Do you want me to use the spell or do it myself?" I asked with a smile. We would do this every time she wanted a bun._

"_You do it please." She replied._

_She came and sat down in front of me. She was wearing the same dress as me except that it was purple and gold. I braided her hair and twisted it up in to the bun, putting the one bobby pin in her hair. _

"_Rose," I said while taking the braid out of my hair._

"_Yes?" She walked to the door._

"_Can you please transfigure that into a pair of earrings for me please?" I said pointing to the piece of parchment on the desk that I had taken from Fred and George._

_We had discovered that it was a recipe for puking pastels and extendable ears._

"_Sure." She said with a knowing smile._

_She waved her wand and quickly turned them into matching green and gold earrings._

"_Thanks, now onto the great hall for the prank." I said happily._

_Without another word we both walked laughing out of the dormitories. Our roommates were sleeping in as it was Saturday._

_We walked into the great hall talking avidly in French about the weather and boys. Things like that. When everybody was down did things start, for lack of a better word, popping. _

_The Great Hall exploded in colors and noises it would have been cool except that we did the same thing when we were in our 1__st__ year at Beauxbatons._

"_Impressive," I told Fred, "For a 1__st__ year." _

_I saw his face rise into a smile than fall out of it just as quickly._

_I laughed aloud than turned to start talking to Rose in French about the Prank and other things._

"_Rose do you think that we should tell them after we do our prank at lunch?" I asked._

"_Tell them what Lilly," She asked with a grin on her face._

"_You know, the recipe for the things." I said with a matching grin on my face._

"_yep." She said back. I smiled even wider. Today was going to be a brilliant day._

"_Let's go look around in the library till lunch, Rose. We can get better ideas for new pranks." I said to Rose._

"_Sure." She replies. She loved pranks but she was also mature about them as well._

_We passed the time reading the many books in their massive library. I did notice that Rose talked to that blonde haired boy for a few moments. Well actually it was quite a little bit. _

_We got plenty of good ideas like having a mini opera, having all the slytherins be nice or turning them all into puppies. We also had the idea of turning the Slytherins Gryffindor colors or everything they touched Gryffindor colors until they said something nice to someone._

_Soon it was time to go._

"_Rose, we need to go darling." I called sweetly._

"_Finally. I think that's the longest I've ever been in a library." Rose said in a relieved voice._

_I roll my eyes._

"_Whatever, we need to go. No one is their right now so we need to hurry before everyone gets their," I say urgently. _

"_Ok let's go." She said in a confident tone._

_We quickly walk to the Great Hall and peek in to make sure that no one is there. It was our lucky day and no one was there. We quickly went in and started casting the spells. The one I cast made it so that it would stay for a couple hours or so. The one that Rose cast made it so that it would start once the first person walked in._

_Since that was done, we quickly went to a side corridor to wait for it to start._

_Soon the first people walked in expecting a nice lunch then, POP!_

_We heard it and started laughing. They were screaming though. They were sliding around on the trampoline that we had transformed the Great Hall into._

_The muggle born kids loved it as they had grown up with one of these. _

_Soon we walked in and herd them whispering how great Fred and George were cause they had thought of this amazing thing._

_The people that we were waiting for came in and looked stunned at what they saw. _

"_Congrats!" Someone said to them, "This is your best Prank yet!"_

"_But we didn't do it." Fred yelled._

"_We don't even know what this black bouncy thing is!" George yelled._

_I saw some of the Professors enter the great hall along with Fleur. She just rolled her eyes and started talking to the teachers._

_I thought I heard Professor McGonagall saying that it was James Potter and Sirius all over again._

"_Who did this?" Fred yelled._

"_We challenge you to a prank war!" George yelled. _

_I started chuckling again. I saw Rose start stepping up onto the table just like Fred and George had done so I quickly followed suite._

"_We accept your challenge," Rose said in a clear voice._

"_We just hope you're up to loosing your crown." I replied with a grin._

"_We also noticed you were looking for something, right Lilly." Rose said with a grin._

"_Yep we did." I replied with another matching grin. _

_Rose transfigured the earring back into the pieces of parchment._

"_Was it this?" Rose asked with a knowing grin._

"_What?" Fred asked_

"_Were did you get those?" George asked. They both said before starting towards us. Rose quickly hid it behind her back and transfigured it into a bracelet just like the one she was wearing. It was so small that no one noticed. She quickly slipped it on my hand. _

_ I answered quickly, "From your bag last night," I said with a smirk._

_We run towards the doors of the Great Hall so that we could put the spell that would keep them in. I made it and prepared to cast the spell when I noticed that Rose wasn't with me. I saw that time had stood still in the Great Hall as George was kissing Rose! As I watched, they pulled away and stared in shock. I quickly ran towards Rose, caught her by the arm, pulled her out the door and cast the spell before anybody moved._

_I stood gasping for a moment, "What was that Rose?" I asked her._

"_He kissed me." She said faintly, "I tripped; he caught me and then kissed me." She said with an astonished look on her face. _

"_Well lets get up to our dorm and," I began before I noticed that Fred and George had just taken a potion and Harry was stuck in there._

_I sighed, "We need to go and get Harry out of there." I told Rose._

_She sighed but nodded her head like a good sister. We walked into the Great Hall again. After a couple of seconds, I doubled over in laughter. As did Rose. Fred and George had grown beards from the aging potion. I saw Hermione sitting with an "I told you so expression." I liked her already. Maybe we could ask her to join our pranking team. I mused over that though for a little bit. _

"_Harry!" I heard Rose call while deliberately avoiding George's eye. George was gazing at Rose with such adoration, it was obvious he wanted to kiss her again. _

"_Its time to go Ron, Harry, you to Hermione." I called before turning and running out the door again. I waited for the others outside the Great Hall._

"_Thanks." Harry said upon exiting._

"_No problem." Rose and I say in unison. See we do have our twin moments._

_Time seemed to fly by and soon it was time for the drawing of the names._

_We all crowded into the Great Hall, which was back to normal. Every one was talking with excitement. Fred and George were back and did not have their beards anymore._

"_Welcome to beginning of the Triwizard tournament!" Professor Dumbledore began. The Great Hall went quiet immediately._

"_From Beauxbatons,"He paused while he read the paper the Goblet had spit our, "Fleur Delacour." He said with a smile. I started clapping as she got up and walked over to the room on the side of the hall._

"_From Durmstrang, Victor Krum!" He said with another smile. The clapping was louder this time. _

"_And finally from Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!" He said. He waved them off to the side door. _

"_These are your three champions," He started to say, but know on was paying attention as the cup had just spat out another piece of paper. _

"_Harry Potter." Dumbledore said quietly._

_He repeated it again only louder._

_A very pale Harry got up and, ignoring the angry shouts, walked slowly to the side chamber._

"_As I was saying," But he did not get any farther as the cup started shooting out another name. The paper floated down into Dumbledore's open hand. He swallowed as he read the name and looked as if he was going to just ignore it but then seemed to decide against it. His blue eyes found Rose and me in the midst of all the students. His gaze was trained on us as he said_

"_Rose Potter."_


	7. Chapter 7

A Lilly and A Rose

My stomach dropped. I gripped Lilly's hand to keep from passing out. People were shouting and whispering; I looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco staring at me. I bolted off the bench and out of the Great Hall, ignoring everything and everyone. I ran down to the Black Lake where I stared at the still water and began to shake. _This can't be happening _I thought. I had heard stories about this competition and it wasn't something Lilly or I had wanted to be apart of.

"Why didn't you tell me" I turned to see Draco standing behind me with a look of disgust.

"Tell you what?" I ask timidly.

"Oh, don't play dumb Rose! You know good and well that I am talking about you being cousins with Potter." He looked angry.

"He's not my cousin he's my brother and I didn't tell you because I knew you would never speak to me again! You hate anybody associated with the Potters. You were the only one who actually understood me, aside from Lilly. I couldn't lose that when I was frightened in a new country and a new school." Draco's position changed and his face softens for a moment before going stony cold.

"You still lied. You're just like Potter at times, you know. Deceiving everybody and playing tricks. Always hated that about him. Ugh, this friendship is over! It's extremely difficult to build a relationship when the person you are trying to have the relationship with won't trust you or puts some other kind of barrier in your way." Draco gave me a sad angry look before turning and walking back up to the castle. I turn back to the lake and drop to the ground, rocking myself as tears run down my face. I had finally managed to trust people and now it is betrayed.

"Rosie" Lilly's voice calls tentaviley from behind me. "Are you alright? I heard what that boy was saying and I think you had every right not to tell him." She comes up from behind me and pulls up.

"Let's go to the common room and explain to the others what happened. Come on, Rose, everything will be alright." I wrench my arms from her hands and stare at her.

"You honestly expect me to go back to that school and act like nothing has happened? I finally come out of my shell. Finally learn to trust and then it is thrown in my face! I cannot trust anybody here! Not Harry, not Hermione, nobody." Lilly gives me a sad look.

"Not even George?" I freeze for a moment and think.

"Not even George" I say "He is in a position to hurt me the most, whether he knows it or not." Tears start to come into my eyes. I can't take anymore of this. Shoving past Lilly I run back into the castle and up to the tallest tower. I sit under the window and let the light from the full moon wash over me. I pull my knees to my chest and begin to let the tears fall. As I cry I can't help imagine that James and Lilly Potter would be disappointed in me. My parents would be disappointed in me. This is the thought make me cry more than anything.

**George POV**

We were all dismissed to our dormitories after the drawing of the names. I cannot get Roses pretty little face out of my head as we walk through the portrait hole. So frightened, sitting there clutching the hand of her equally frightened sister. Everybody immediately goes to there dorms and only Fred, Ron, Hermione and I stay in the common room awaiting Harry's return and the return of the twins. We all sit in silence for what seems like hours but has really only been minutes when we hear the portrait hole open and see Harry crawl through, a troubled look in his face.

"Harry!" Hermione jumps up and hugs him before they both join us in front of the fire. "What happened? You don't have to really compete do you? Surely, Dumbledore would never let something so dangerous happen. And the ministry has the age limit." She looks at Harry as if begging her to confirm her voiced theory, but when he only nods and whispers, "I have to participate" her face falls.

"Where are the girls?" Harry says. For a moment we are confused as to which girls he is referring to and then we remember.

"We don't know. They ran out of the Great Hall as soon as Rose's name was drawn." Harry stares at Ron in disbelief. "Oh, I forgot you don't know. Roses name was drawn also."

"Oh no. No, no, no, No!" Harry exclaims. "There is no way I am letting my baby sister compete in a tournament that could ultimately kill us both." I sigh inwardly, thankful that he said what I could not. I didn't want her to compete. It's to dangerous. I was about to voice my agreement when the hole opened again and a very tired looking Lilly walks in. Fred gets up immediately, puts a protective arm around her, and leads her to the couch where they both sit. Lilly looks around the common room worriedly.

"Have any of you seen Rose?" She asks.

"No, we thought she was with you. Is everything alright?" Hermione asks in a concerned tone.

"She was with me for a moment. Then she ran off and I didn't see where she went. She was crying. She had apparently become friends with a Slytherin. He had blonde hair and gray eyes. He's in the same year as Harry. Anyways, I got down to the lake where she was crying and the boy was there with her. He sounded angry, telling her they couldn't be friends because she wouldn't trust anybody. He apparently didn't know we had Harry Potter for a brother. I told her that we should come back and explain everything but she just shook her head and said she couldn't keep getting hurt, she couldn't take it. That's the last I saw of her." We all look at each other worriedly. Harry jumps up suddenly and runs up the dormitory stairs only to return a moment later with a folded piece of parchment. Fred and I understand what it is before he even pulls out his wand and speaks the opening words. Ink magically appears and starts to swirl an outline of the school and it's students. The potions and transfiguration professors are in Dumbledore's office, discussing the night's recent events no doubt. Draco Malfoy is on his way to the Slytherin common room and there in the astronomy tower is a little dot that says Rose Evans Potter.

"What is this?" Lilly breathes in awe.

"This is the Marauders map." Says Fred proudly "it allows us to see what everyone on castle grounds is doing every minute of every day." Lilly stares in awe for another moment before saying "So which of us is going to go get her?" We all look at her for a moment.

"We assumed you would since you know her the best," Hermione said. Lilly shakes her head.

"I've already tried and it didn't work." We all sit in silence for a moment.

"I'll give it a go" Harry volunteers, but Lilly just shakes her head again.

"She is extremely sensitive to the Potter name and the blood we share with you. It probably isn't the best idea to send someone who is related to her by blood." I look at the others. Lilly and Harry can't go since they are related to her. Ron and Fred are out of the question since they hardly know her and Hermione, though she is smart, isn't exactly the most comforting person at a time like this. That means there is only one person left.

"I'll go" I say, rising from my armchair. They all nod and are silent as I exit the portrait hole and race across the school and up the stairs until I am standing just inside the Astronomy tower.

I look around the circular space and see a small figure curled into a ball right under the window. Rose looks up as I walk over to her and I can see her face is tear streaked. I ball my hands into fists and attempt to control my anger. _I will kill you Malfoy! You little git! How could you hurt her like that!_ I open my arms and she falls into them, her face in the crook of my neck. I pull her to me and hold her tightly as she cries.

"It's all right, I'm here now," I murmur. I stay with her like that until her crying stops, then I just hold her. She leans back and looks at me. I notice that her usually neat ballet bun is not so neat anymore. Wisps were escaping and hanging down in long waves in her face. I attempt to push strands out of her face, my hand hits the pin that held her bun on her head and it went clattering to the floor. Long dark waves fall down her back and frame her face. The jet-black hair in contrast with her skin and eyes makes her look unearthly, angelic. I am very aware of my hand on her face and the fact that I am staring. Rose gives me a shy look and I realize that if you don't count Lilly and Fleur I am the only person who has seen her with hair down. _She's scared _I realize. I vaguely remember Lilly saying she shut everybody out, she had trust issues. This is new to her. I finger her hair and smile.

"Why don't you ever wear your hair like this?" I ask. Rose almost sighs at the fact that she has a good reaction.

"I just don't. No real reason." She replies. I nod and continue playing with her hair.

"I'm sorry for crying like that," she whispers.

"Malfoy is going to be sorry when I get my hands on him" I say with a slight growl.

"Why do you want to hurt him?"

I am so startled by her question that I do not realize I have told her the truth until I have already said it. "He hurt you. He tore you down because of who you are. I personally don't see how anyone one could do something like that to you, your wonderful." I shut my mouth quickly before anymore confessing is done on my part. Rose sits up and turns to look at me. Her ice blue eyes look straight into mine.

"Do you really mean that?" She sounds so vulnerable and unguarded, unusual for her.

"Of course I mean that, I would never lie to you. Or cast you aside."

Rose throws herself into my arms again and hugs me tightly. I hug her back as hard as I can and regret when she lets go. I start to get up when she grabs my sleeve.

"Don't leave. Please stay with me."

I nod and conjure a soft blanket and pillow and lay down. She timidly lies down next to me, her head on my chest. I wind my arms protectively around her waist and pull her close to me. Rose closes her eyes and sighs. Before long, she is sound asleep and I find myself playing with her hair again. _You're so beautiful _I think to her _I hope I am lucky enough to have you fall for me the way I have fallen for you. _

I open my eyes to birds chirping and blinding sunlight. For a second I forget where I am and what I am doing here, then I see the gorgeous head of hair asleep on my chest and it all rushes back to me. Rose is still asleep so I don't move for fear of waking her, I just look at her. I notice the peaceful expression in her timid face and the way her hair softly falls around her, engulfing her tiny figure. Her head is on one of her arms and the other is slung across my torso, both her hands are grasping my shirt lightly. One of my arms is around her shoulders, the other around her waist, her breathing is even, and I am content to stay like this all day until I remember classes are something that the Evans twins don't particularly like to miss. I rub small circles on her back as I softly say her name. Her penetrating eyes open immediately and I realize she has been awake much longer than I have. She tilts her head up to look at me and I instinctively kiss her forehead.

"Good morning, Flower" I say, she smiles at the nickname.

"Good morning" She says. We slowly sit up then stand up. I spell the blanket and pillow away and Rose exchanges my ruffled uniform for a crisp clean one and her purple and gold dress for a dark red sundress. She bends down and retrieves the hairpin that fell out last night, but my hand stops her as the makes a move toward her hair.

"Leave it down, just for today. Please." She gives a good-natured sigh and nods her head. I laugh and grab her hand as we walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Heads turn as we enter and you can practically feel the gossip burst. We find seats at the Gryffindor table and are grabbing the numerous breakfast items when Lilly and Fred enter carrying mine and Rose's bags in addition to there own.

"Why do you to look so suspicious?" Rose asks as they sit across from us. They exchange a glance and reply as Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter.

"Nothing."


	8. Chapter 8

[Hours later before breakfast]

The firelight danced across the walls as I waited for George to come back with Rose or news of her. All of the other Gryffindors had gone to bed and the only ones up were Fred and I. He was sitting on the opposite side of the couch his head turned to the portrait hole. Fred had come down moments after I had come down after changing into my night gown. We hadn't spoken a word since then to each other and that had been over an hour ago.

I jumped when he spoke for the first time used to quiet, "Would you like to avenge your sister?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"I said in reply.

After looking at me like I was crazy he replied " I mean get Malfoy back for what he did to Rose. Prove to him that messing with the Evans twins has consequences." He replied

" Well when you put it that way," I replied with a grin.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked still grinning.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, George and I have been working on a spell that basically makes whoever we cast it on, the slytherins, turn everything they touch into Gryfindor colors until they say something nice about the castor of the spell. If you cast it they would have to say something nice about the Potter family since your actually Harry's sister. Oh and no matter what they say it stays on for at least a week and there head would be affected as well." He said with a grin.

"How long will it last if they never say something nice about the Potter family?" I asked.

He grinned evilly, " Forever."

"Well that works for me lets go."

He leaped off the couch and ran towards the portrait hole.I followed at a more controlled pace. he looked impatient as he was waiting by the portrait hole.

" Hurry up.i want to go prank some slimly slytherins." He whined.

" Well then hurry up then." I said. While he was whining i had slipped out of the portrait hole and was waiting just outside.

He glared at me playfully.

We stopped talking as we entered the halls. I followed him down the corridors around the school taking a few of the secret passageways and soon we reached the slytherin common room.

"So do you know the password?" I asked as we were walking down a corridor.

"Of course i do." He said, "A good prankster never starts an assignment without being able to do it." He said as if he was quoting a book.

" Ok so when will we get there."

"Um were here." He said. we had stopped at a bare wall in the middle of the corridor.

"Pureblood." He whispered. The wall moved and we were able to make it into the common room of the snakes.

"Cast the spell so that we can get out of here." He said urgently.

"Gryfodun." I said as I raised my wand.

The common room glowed for a minute before fading into the dormitories.

"Lets go it might have woken someone up." I said and sure enough, up above I heard the thud of people getting out of bed.

We quickly raced out of the common room into the corridor and were soon in the gryffindor common room.

"Well that was exiting." Fred said with a grin.

"Very I can't wait to see it tomorrow morning." I replied with my own grin.

He stared at me for a minute. Actually a very long minute. I cleared my throat.

"We should probably get to bed." I said awkwardly.

"See you tomorrow morning." He said looking embarrassed. His cheeks and the tip of his ears had turned red from being caught looking at me for so long.

He turned to go up to his dormitory after giving me one last smile. After he had disappeared from sight I headed up to bed. I fell asleep not dreaming of the prank or the fun tomorrow will be but of who I did the prank with.

I woke after a pleasant dream and quickly got ready eager to see the aftermath of the prank. I wore a simple white dress that went to my knees with a green jacket and green flats. After brushing my hair so that it fell down my back in waves I grabbed both mine and Roses bag and headed down to the common room.

I saw that Fred was waiting for me to walk down to breakfast with me. I headed over to him quickly "Ready to head down to breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure" he said while grinning.

"So did your brother ever come back last night?"I asked after a while.

"No. Maybe they will be at breakfast." He said.

"Maybe." I agreed.

"Maybe." He mimicked.

"Stop it." I said

"Stop it." He mimicked with a grin.

"Stop copying me." I said hitting his arm playfully. we had entered the great hall by now.

"Stop copying me." He said he was grinning really big now. I had noticed that George and Rose were in the great hall and was walking over to them. When we had reached where they were sitting the first words out of Roses mouth were,

"What did you do?"

Sorry it took so long to put up. I was away for a whole month and when I came back I had to read my book for school and my sister Rose couldn't update without me typing it so here it is. Please with a cherry on top review.


End file.
